I'll Protect You Forever
by xLollipopLovex
Summary: Raine was homesick when she was forced to stay at Forks. She was pretty convinced that life was going to get even more dull and boring until suddenly, someone stepped into her life unexpectedly. The more she tries to get close to him, the more she finds out about his darkest secrets and that the world wasn't really what you think. And honestly, no one was safe anywhere.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye Florida

**Hi everyone! I have always wanted to try writing a Twilight fanfiction so here it is! This idea has been stuck in my head for a few days already. I promise that I won't abandon the story halfway, and I don't mind any negative comments too. I want to make this fanfiction a good one. :)**

**Hopefully, you guys can help support/motivate me by leaving reviews, etc so that I can continue writing this story with ideas. Alright then, enjoy the first chapter! ****^_^**

**Disclaimer ****(I'll say this once and for all):**** I do not own any of the Twilight characters but I do own the main characters here as well as those that I made up.**

* * *

I'm Raine Anderson. A normal seventeen-year-old girl from Florida. As of today, I'm gonna live in a completely alien place. Well, maybe it's not all that _alien_, considering there would be people with human features, like me, living there too. But I would be living in an unfamiliar town, sleeping in an unfamiliar house, studying in an unfamiliar school and surrounded by unfamiliar people.

Did I ever mention how I was thrown into this madness?

Mom recently got a new job as an auditor. It sounded like a terrific news, but there was one problem-she needed to travel overseas frequently. She couldn't bear the idea of me staying at home alone, despite me reminding her a million times that I'm already seventeen and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. She didn't want to send me to my Dad because well, she didn't trust that he would take good care of me. Especially when he has his "new family".

And so, she decided to send me to somewhere else to stay with my aunt. Like a town called Forks, whose name was the first time that I have ever heard in my entire life. I have no freaking idea where that place was. It could be somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean on an isolated island or in a desert where camels were roaming around. Or worse, it could even be at the North Pole.

As if the first bombshell wasn't miserable enough, she decided to drop a second one; I have to live there for two whole years until I finish my high school.

Great. Just great.

I quickly made up a list of reasons as to why there wasn't a need for me to go to Forks. When I opened my mouth to fire them off, Mom let out a tired sigh. Her pretty face that was radiant a few months ago, was now replaced with a haggard look. Dark eye bags encircled her eyes. This was the result of her working very hard for the past few months when money was tight. I cringed (of course when she wasn't looking) and decided to clamp my mouth shut instead. I didn't want to make things any more difficult for her.

And so, I did what all filial daughters out there in the world would do. "So, Forks, what's it like there?" I asked quietly.

Mom's eyes widened with happiness when she knew that I have given my approval. Clearly she was expecting me to kick up a fuss and pout in the house all day. "Oh sweetie, I've spent my childhood days there. The whole town feels like one big family since everyone grows up together. There's only one high school there with nearly four hundred students. Well, to be exact, there's probably three hundred and eighty-four..."

Three hundred and eighty-four students?! Who are you kidding with? At my school, we have more than one thousand students.

"...and I'm sure that they're really kind and friendly. You'll make good friends there really soon."

Hah, I bet I would be sticking out like a sore thumb real soon. Everyone there grew up and played together ever since they were babies. There was no one that they wouldn't know. Except me. The new kid from Florida. How on earth was I going to fit in with them?

And how on earth was I going to get through high school without my two best friends, Emily and Gloria, by my side? They were the ones who made my high school life amusing and fun. Going to Starbucks together after school, filling me in on gossips, driving home together after classes and sleepovers at each other's houses. I would be an insane woman if I said that I wasn't going to miss all the stuff we do together. I didn't want us to drift apart.

They were upset when I told them that I was leaving for two years. But after an hour of crying our eyes out (actually I was the one who cried my eyes out the hardest since they cried and consoled me), hugs and kisses, we pinky swore that we would keep in touch with each other and Skype on nights when we weren't busy. They were my sisters whom I have known for more than ten years. I was going to miss them so much.

"I'll drop by when I'm free," Mom promised at the airport. "Take good care of yourself, my sweetie. I'll call and email you." She crushed me in a tight hug as she sobbed. When she finally released me, Emily and Gloria threw their arms around me and hugged me tightly, saying a lot of "I'll miss you", "I love you" and "take care". Thankfully, I was taller than them. Otherwise I would have fallen backwards and smacked my butt on the floor in front of everyone else.

The tearful goodbye made tears escape from my eyes even when I swore not to cry in front of them. I swallowed down the hard lump in my throat. I hugged them back tightly and when I was done, I took a step back. Picking up my duffel bag and luggage, I waved goodbye to them and entered the departure lounge. The plane took off an hour later and headed further away from my old home and closer to my new home. Sitting alone on the plane, I've never felt so alone in my life.

I wasn't mentally prepared for this whole new place that I would be staying at. But nonetheless, Forks, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2 My New Home

**Hope you guys didn't wait too long for this chapter! Classes have started this week onwards, which means lesser time for writing. I'm having a hard time understanding the new stuff that are being taught. D: ****But of course, I'll try to upload at least a chapter for this each week! :) **

**Let's have a look at how Raine's doing, okay? ^_^**

* * *

_Splat splat!_

The tiny raindrops hit my shoulders the moment I stepped out of the car. I shivered at the cold air and clutched my duffel bag tightly. I have arrived in Forks for barely an hour but I was already starting to feel homesick. Everywhere was wet - the trees, the grass, the disgusting muddy patches and puddles of water on the ground. I miss the warmth and sunshine from the comforting sun back in Florida. Because over here in Forks, it was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding behind some dark clouds.

Behind me, the trunk of the car popped open and Aunt Betty took out my luggage from it. She was much younger than Mom by five years. The last time I saw her was when I was around six years old. She and my uncle had joined my family for Christmas. At that time, Mom and Dad weren't divorced yet. So yeah, I was a happy kid with a happy family back then.

"Erm, let me carry it instead-" I started to say but she stopped me.

"It's fine, dear. I'm not an old woman yet." She winked at me. Just like Mom, she has brown eyes with wavy black hair. The resemblance only made me miss Mom even more. The aching feeling in my chest grew. I wanted to spin around and run back to the airport to catch a flight home. Back to my house, back to my friends and of course, back to my mom's hugs and kisses.

We were standing on the driveway and I glanced at my new home. I have got to admit, it was a cute yellow house with a backyard. I have always wanted a chance to live in this kind of house, and apparently, I was getting my wish. Back in Florida, Mom and I were living in an apartment with a small balcony. But nevertheless, it was the place that I grew up in ever since I was born. Too bad that this cutie house wasn't enough to perk me up.

"Don't be shy, Raine. Go on ahead and check out the house," Aunt Betty urged me with a gentle smile. She threw me a pair of house keys and I caught it, almost letting it slipped through my fingers. I walked up to the front porch and paused right in front of the door. Fumbling with the keys, I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I stepped into the house hesitantly, feeling awkward as I looked around. In the living room, there was a big TV, a comfortable-looking sofa and armchair, as well as a coffee table. It looked pretty homey and comfortable. But there was one thing that made me feel uncomfortable.

Family photographs. There were a lot of them placed everywhere - on the walls and the tables. Each photograph showed Aunt Betty, her husband and two little kids beaming at the camera happily.

It reminded me of how alone I was. I looked away quickly before it stirred up any other unwanted feelings inside me. It was definitely going to take me some time to get used to living here.

"Don't hold back and make yourself comfortable here. It's your home from now on too," Aunt Betty spoke from behind me. Startled, I turned around and went over to her to help carry my own luggage. Funny, I didn't remember putting much stuff in there except a bunch of clothes. But knowing Mom, she probably put in heaps of other stuff like my favourite doudou bear plush pillow to make me feel less homesick. Once again, I felt the rising lump in my throat but I pushed it back down.

"Come, I'll show you to your room first."

We headed up to the second floor. She led me into a bedroom that was just right beside the stairs. When we were inside, I was surprised to find it neat and tidy. The slight smell of air freshener still lingered in the air, telling me that Aunt Betty had cleaned up the room for me before I arrived. There was a single bed, a wardrobe and a desk for me to use.

"Thank you." I managed to give her a small smile. She smiled back and stepped closer to me to give me a quick hug. "If there's anything you need, just tell me, okay?" Aunt Betty said. I nodded my head. She was being so nice to me and I felt a pang of guilt for being so moody. But then again, I am probably gonna stay like this for a couple of days, weeks, or even months.

Aunt Betty left me alone in the room, saying that she would make me a cup of hot chocolate. When she was gone, I dumped my duffel bag on the floor, flopped down onto the bed and let out a big fat sigh. I was extremely exhausted, both physically and mentally. I wanted to shower, eat some junk food and take a short nap. I wanted to forget that I wasn't at a place somewhere far away from my home. My real home. But I couldn't. I wasn't at my own house right now to do the things that I wanted. It wouldn't be polite of me to treat this house as though I owned it. I have got to show manners, like what Mom said, and not cause any problems for my aunt and her family.

I headed downstairs a few minutes later. A delicious smell of food guided me into the kitchen. I found Aunt Betty standing before the stove, cooking what seemed to be lasagne. When she saw me, she beamed at me and pointed to a steamy red mug on the dining table. "Drink up while I cook lunch. You must be starving after the long flight," she said. I muttered a "thank you" and sipped the drink, grateful for the warm liquid that loosened up my tense muscles. Oh my, was I really that uncomfortable?

We chatted for a while, mostly talking about Mom. I took the opportunity to ask her about why Mom left Forks, since she never told me. Aunt Betty replied that as Mom grew older, she felt confined living here and wanted to go live elsewhere. She settled in Florida eventually, part of the reason was because she met Dad too. So much for her telling me how much she loved Forks. But she probably said that to make me feel better about coming here.

Loud footsteps outside the house interrupted our chatting and I thought I heard kids laughing. Well, I was right. A few seconds later, two small figures scurried into the kitchen and cried out "Mummy!" when they saw Aunt Betty. She went over to them and hugged them, giving them a quick peck on their cheeks. Uncle John appeared at the kitchen door and smiled warmly at me when he spotted me. I greeted him politely and he hugged me swiftly.

I sat down at the dining table together with Uncle John and my loud little cousins - Daniel and Adeline - as Aunt Betty placed plates of lasagne in front of us. My mood lifted a little because of this lively chattering in the kitchen which I joined in. But I couldn't deny that part of me was upset that I wasn't really part of this ordinary family. I was from another family, one that had fallen apart and was never going back again.

I really wished that one day, this loneliness that I was feeling would go away.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexplainable Feelings

**I am gonna speed things up a little here. I don't want to bore you guys. ;) I'll keep my fingers cross for a review.**

**And thank you, VampyWildCat! I can promise you that you won't be disappointed with this chapter. :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I am going to faint.

Toys were strewn everywhere in the living room, all thanks to Daniel and Adeline. I nearly tripped on a toy car when I tried to clear away some toys. For the first time in my entire life, I have acted the role of a babysitter. Unbelievably, my two little cousins have developed a liking to me and stuck close to me. Adeline was five years old while Daniel was a year older than her. I didn't understand why they like me so much.

Was it because they have always wanted an older sister? Maybe, or maybe not. But whatever the reason was, a certain someone was getting super busy because of them.

Trust me, being a babysitter is no easy job.

It all started this morning while I was still asleep in bed. I couldn't sleep last night and kept tossing in bed. I wasn't used to the sound of the rain rattling against my window. I ended up falling asleep at around three in the morning. I got a startling fright when someone jumped onto my bed and attacked me at eight o'clock. I found myself staring at Adeline and decided to go back to sleep, throwing my blanket over my head. But dear little Adeline tried to pry my blanket off me again. She kept pestering and begging me to play with her. A few minutes later, I cracked my eyes open grumpily at her. She gave me a threatening I-am-going-to-cry-if-you-don't-play-with-me look. Reluctantly, I got out of bed groggily.

When Daniel saw Adeline following me around, he decided to follow me too. That was when they both decided to take out all their toys and show it to me proudly. When Aunt Betty and Uncle John saw this, they smiled and laughed. "Oh dear, I guess you have to bear with them, Raine. They like you a lot," my aunt said happily. The look on her face absolutely told me that she was very thrilled that we could get along well.

A few hours later, I was exploring around Forks with my cousins and Aunt Betty. Uncle John went off somewhere, saying that he has to meet up with his buddy.

We were strolling down the streets, with little Adeline and Daniel flanked on my both sides. Their tiny hands tugging on mine as we walked. I turned my head around and gave my aunt an awkward can-you-please-help-me look. My gosh, she chuckled at me instead and shook her head. "Sorry," she mouthed. She was enjoying this as much as her kids did.

We walked past a toy shop and I was literally dragged in there. Adeline and Daniel started squealing loudly at every single toy. I bit my lower lip, hoping that we three musketeers didn't attract a lot of attention.

"Mummy, I want this!" Adeline and Daniel exclaimed loudly, letting go of my hands suddenly and run towards their mother. I sighed, thankful for being freed. While my aunt was busy talking to them, my eyes kept looking everywhere. I was searching for a way to escape. Thankfully, my eyes flitted to something that was outside the toy shop.

"Hmm, Aunt Betty? I'm going out to get a drink. I'll be right back soon." As soon as she nod her head once, I backed out of the shop quickly before Adeline or Daniel could follow me. When I was outside, the chilly air greeted me and I welcomed it this time. It wasn't raining but the sky was covered with dark clouds, threatening to rain anytime soon.

I started towards a small cafe that was across the road. When I got closer, I could see a wooden sign that said "Larson's Hideout". It sounds just like the place for me to go to when I wanted to be alone.

I entered the cafe, surprised to see quite a lot of people inside. But thinking twice, the pleasant ambiance and cute scraplights hanging from the ceiling in the cafe would no doubt attract lots of people to hang out here often. It was definitely going to be my number one hangout place now too.

I joined the queue. I glanced at the day's menu that was written on a chalkboard with adorable cartoons depicting each food. I couldn't help but smiled at them. It was something that you wouldn't see at other cafes.

"What would you like to have?" A deep voice interrupted my thoughts. I jerked my head back to the counter, realizing that it was my turn.

"Hmm...one strawberry-" I started to replied but suddenly, my voice got stuck in my throat when our eyes met.

Just like me, his eyes widened.

This guy standing in front of me was, well, very muscular and tall. In fact, he was taller than any average guy. I was always considered as one of the tallest girls in my class. But right now, as I stood before him, I felt like a kid. He towered over me literally and was a head taller than me. To be frank, I have always thought that big guys were scary and intimidating.

However, when I looked at him, I didn't feel frightened or intimidated. I actually feel kind of...weird. Like there was this tingling feeling on my skin and when he stared back at me, my legs went jelly. My eyes roamed all over his face, taking in his dark russet skin, thick eyebrows, long eyelashes, green eyes and ebony silky hair. Yes, I have to admit that he was hot. Very hot.

Besides, I feel like he was someone that I was familiar with. Not someone whom I am meeting for the first time. Like I have known him forever. And I swear there were sparks flying between us right now-

-wait. Hang on, what on earth am I thinking about? Whoa, whoa. I need to get back my senses! I am starting to think that those romance movies that I have been watching recently were making me imagining stuff. Like seriously, I never believed in true love at first sight.

I wanted to break the gaze and it was then when I finally noticed the expression on his face. It was something that I couldn't figure out. His face went from surprise to confusion, and to something else. It was frustrating to not know why he did that.

And then I realized I was still blatantly staring at him. And he was doing the same thing too. I didn't know why but neither one of us was willing to break the gaze first. I didn't know how much time has passed ever since we just stood there staring at each other, unable to take our eyes off each other.

Deep down in my mind, I am already starting to wonder if I was really right about how true love at first sight wasn't real.


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Girl

**I'm back! Sorry for the sudden disappearance and me not giving any advance notice about it! Projects and school kept on getting in my way. T.T Exams has ended last week and it's finally break now! I promise to update lots during these few weeks. ;)**

**Have a great time reading this chapter! :) ****Thanks to those who read, left reviews and shared their opinions! Continue to do it for me, okay? :3**

******Enjoy~**

* * *

U-N-B-E-L-I-E-V-A-B-L-E.

I sipped my drink nosily and snorted irritably to myself, my shoes crunching on the gravel. My first impression of him has been ruined completely. So, he was _that _kind of guy.

A decent, funny and caring guy? Nope. Maybe a hot and arrogant jerk? Yep, I think he would fit right into that description. Here, let me start from right after the touchy-sparks moment between us and what happened afterwards.

_We stood there for ages. Unable to tear my eyes away from his, I was falling deeper and deeper into those mesmerizing deep emerald eyes... I held my breath and stood still for I was certain that he was going to say something to me-_

_"Aiden!" A pair of slender arms slipped around his waist and a pretty face appeared from behind him. She stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheeks, which was wayyy much longer than supposed to, as she greeted him. When she leaned back, her eyes darted to mine with obvious annoyance and a look on her face that screamed "Back off, he's mine". _

_"Whoa, whoa. Tessa, stop it. I'm working right now." He seemed slightly startled by her sudden appearance. Unwrapping her arms around him carefully, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek when she started to pout. He looked absolutely thrilled to be with a beautiful and hot girl while the poor and dying-to-get-her-drink customer - which was me - was long-forgotten. The whole impression of him was definitely smashed to bits. __I kept my face still while this whole entire lovey-dovey scene was happening right in front of me._

_But believe me, you wouldn't want to see what was BEHIND my face. I was snorting and rolling my eyes inwardly. Didn't they know how rude it was to make out in front of other people, especially singles like me? (I know, it's pathetic.)_

_I coughed loudly, breaking their precious moment. "A strawberry milkshake please," I repeated again, keeping my voice stable. Aiden's head snapped back to me and finally realized that I existed._

_"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I'll get your drink ready right away." But instead, he gave me a long expressionless stare again. What on earth was going through in that mind of his? He kept staring at me as though I have just grown an extra hand. Behind him, Tessa looked as though she was ready to kill me. She hooked her arm around his before turning and dragging him to the kitchen, throwing me a pissed off look over her shoulder and flipping her fiery red hair. Oh, so now I have gained a hater? That's fast, considering it was my second day here at Forks._

_Good job, Raine._

_When the gorgeous guy returned with my drink in his hand alone, he apologized again and smiled at me. I wanted to rip his charming smile off his face. Exactly how many girls has he fooled with that perfect smile?_

_I muttered a quick "thanks" back and paid for the drink. Taking a small sip, I was about to turn and walk off when he stopped me. "Are you a tourist or new to the town?" he asked curiously. _

_"I'm new here," I replied smoothly. _

_His lips curled into a smile upon hearing that. "That's great. I'll get to see you around then." __Gosh, was he actually trying to flirt with me? Couldn't he see that his girlfriend was already putting me at the top of her enemy list?_

___After mumbling a quick "bye", I left quickly. I didn't even bother to turn back to look at him. However, without even turning back, I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't know why, but it was just a feeling._

Heck, I feel so dumb right now thinking about him. I couldn't believe that I was attracted to him the tiny bit at first. Besides, those looks that he gave me, I just couldn't seem to get it out of my head. Maybe I'm the one who was over-thinking stuff here.

Sigh... If only Emily and Gloria were here with me to help me because I'm just so clueless when it comes to guys. I'll be frank here, I have no ex and am not attractive apparently. I hope that I wouldn't bump into Aiden or his girlfriend anymore.

But in this puny town? I don't think I will be getting my wish, sadly. Then I have to really really pray that I would get through the rest of my high school life without too much drama.

* * *

Right now, I'm standing at the hallway in my new school, Forks High School, in a terrible mood.

Firstly, I didn't sleep well last night because I was just too nervous for school and ended up getting horrible eye bags instead. Plus, I slipped this morning on the wet, slippery ground when I was making my way to my aunt's car, who offered to drive me to school. I got drenched a little since it was drizzling.

But never mind all that, the worst thing that happened right now was that I'm helplessly lost in this mad rush where all the students were heading to their classes. The lady in the office gave me my timetable but she didn't provide any maps. Knowing me, I have got no sense of direction at all.

Cursing to myself, I'm definitely going to be late for class on the first day of school. I didn't want to be known as the Lost Girl in this school since that happened to me in my previous school and I get lost easily. The memories just gave me the creeps.

I sighed. I felt like crushing the papers that I'm clutching in my hands just to vent my frustrations. I turned and headed in a direction that hopefully, was the right one. The people that I passed by turned and stared at me, probably surprised to actually see a transfer student. I wanted to ask them for directions but their stares just made me avoid them. Perhaps luck would help me to find my way.

I turned at a corner, realising that somehow I had ended up at a cafeteria. There weren't much people here. Many of them were probably in their class now. Gosh, at this rate, I'm really going to be late. I turned and started rushing off in another direction. Making my way back to the hallway, I headed down to the end...

...and then I head-butted into someone's chest when I turned left too quickly.

"Ow!" Crying out, I reeled back and nearly fall backwards but strong hands gripped me tightly to hold me up. Rubbing my forehead in pain, I looked up at the big figure standing in front of me.

OH. MY. GOD.


	5. Chapter 5 Confusion

**Here's another chapter, like what I promise you guys! It's to make up for the past one month plus of not updating any chapters. *gives a sheepish smile***

**Okay, so let's sum up the first 4 chapters; Raine moved to Forks and was stuck in a crappy mood. Her meeting with Aiden and Tessa. Her new school. ****Besides, you guys probably figured out who is the mysterious person that Raine head-butted into. XP Ahhh I'll try to make things interesting here.**

**Please continue to support me and remember to click on the awesome "Review" button below(guest reviews are welcome too). It means a lot to me. Thank you very much! :) **

* * *

"Oh, it's you."

His voice was unmistakable. It was him, that guy whose name was called Aiden, and whom kissed his girlfriend in front of me three days ago. I froze in complete shock.

I kind of guess that he would study here too since he looked like he was around my age and there was only one high school in this town. But who knew that I would bump into him so soon?

"Are you okay? Your forehead looks awfully red. Sorry about that," he said worriedly. But at the same time, he looked as though he was holding back his laughter. I felt my cheeks flushed beet red in embarrassment. Yikes, I had just made a fool out of myself in front of a hottie. I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it to hide my embarrassment.

"Nope, it's not your fault. Sorry for knocking into you. I didn't see where I was going," I replied meekly, avoiding his eyes and rubbing my forehead. I was pretty sure that he was going to start laughing at me. And then I realized something.

His hands that were holding on to my arms, were burning hot on my skin. That's definitely not a normal temperature for a person.

"Oh my gosh! Are you having a high fever?" I felt his forehead with the back of my right hand immediately. Yup, it's burning hot too. "Let's go to the infirmary. NOW. What on earth are you thinking?! You shouldn't be up and running about," I exclaimed loudly. I dragged his arm along with me in the direction of the office. But wait a minute, I'm not moving any steps away from where I'm standing currently.

I flipped my head around to stare at him and arched an eyebrow. He refused to budge from where he was standing. An amused expression crossed his face when he saw my questioning look. We stared at each other for a few seconds. During that time, I finally realized what I had done.

S.H.I.T. DID I JUST TOUCH AND TALK TO HIM AS THOUGH WE ARE GOOD FRIENDS?! WHAT AM I DOING?!

Embarrassed, I turned tomato red in the face again. Seriously, I could just jump off the building and nobody could save me. Literally.

"Nope, I think it's just you. You must be feeling cold. Maybe you aren't used to the chilly weather here yet." He took his arms away from my hands gently and folded them instead, leaning sideways against the wall.

Huh? I don't feel sick or cold or anything. Plus the way he replied me and how he was avoiding my eyes, I have a feeling that he was hiding something from me, but I decided not to pursue further. I caught his eyes flickered to a shade darker for a second, which left me really confused.

"Anyway, why are you here? Are you lost?" He looked down at the papers I'm holding and pluck them out of my hands. "Hey-" Surprised, I wanted to snatch them back but stopped. Maybe he could help me to find my way to my first class. Finally, I see a spark of hope for me.

"You have the same class as me for first period. Oh, and Physics, Algebra and Gym too."

I gaped at him blatantly. Four classes together? Was this a joke? Whatever happened to the less-drama-more-peaceful-high-school-life mission? I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry because if he was here, then surely his girlfriend was here too. I have this horrible sense of impending doom that was going to befall on my high school life. Oh boy...

And speaking about his girlfriend...

I glanced around quickly, looking for anyone with red hair. But it dawned on me that there was not a single person in sight. Okay, I'm safe. FOR NOW. Who knows what would happen if his girlfriend catches me talking to him again? I have seen bratty and popular girls bullying poor and vulnerable girls who talked to their boyfriends, even if it was for only five seconds. But hey, that doesn't mean that I'm a vulnerable girl.

And shit! Classes have already started for who-knows-how-long-ago! I started to panic.

"Are you coming? Or are you still gushing over how hot I am?" I snapped my head back to Aiden. He smirked at me.

"Oh please, I never meant it in _that _way." I snorted and followed him. It was definitely not feminine at all but urgh, it was a natural reaction from me anyway. I couldn't help it at all. And Aiden just gave me an amused look again.

At long last, we finally arrived at the classroom for our first period, all thanks to him. We entered the class like celebrities with everybody else staring. We were fifteen minutes late and the teacher was absolutely displeased. However, Aiden explained it to her and her face softened. So in the end, we weren't reprimanded or anything. I drew a breath of relief. What a nice teacher she was.

"Raine, give a short introduction of yourself to your new classmates," she urged me on with a smile. Oh noooooo...

Flustered, I turned to face the entire class. "Hi, I'm Raine Anderson. From Florida." I spoke aloud, praying that my voice didn't shake. Some of them smiled at me, a few brave ones actually muttered "hi", and some gave me weird looks. This was exactly why I hate self-introductions. Mrs. Brown, the teacher, pointed to my seat, which was right beside Aiden since we were the last ones to enter the class. I walked to my seat (Believe me, I was screaming on the inside) and sat down.

I couldn't understand myself. Why am I being so self-conscious around him? Why why why? It's not like I actually like him, right?

...RIGHT?


End file.
